Bloody Business
by Dareia
Summary: Sophia Fairholm is a woman with a painful past. She's a killer, a lover, a liar but mostly she's broken. Now she has to face she can't run forever. Eric/OC, rated M because of language and possible violence, adult contents in the upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody. First True Blood story. I'm pretty excited about it. I hope you will like my story. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank You for reading.**

**beta reader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 1  
RUN**

I stopped my car in front of a bar, the neon lights said it was called Merlotte's. I'd been on the road for more than a month again, looking for a place I could stay for a few months. Maybe Bon Temps will be the right one, I thought, getting out of the car.

It seemed to be a nice little town, my kind of place, the type where you go when you wanna run away from everything. Exactly what I was looking for. The truth was I never liked small towns, thanks for growing up in Brooklyn, I had always been a city girl, but the need is big and the groundin the city became too hot under my feet a few years ago.

I made my way to the bar, taking a seat at one of the booths. I thought about whether it was a good idea to come so far south. I was well aware that the area was a dangerous place, especially for me. But on the other hand, Dallas or any other city was far enough from Bon Temps so probably it was safe to stay for a few months to stay.

„Hi, what can I give you?" An all-smile blond waitress stopped next to me, pulling me out from my thoughts.

Wow, she gotta be hiding something with that crazy grin, I thought. No way somebody could be truly that happy, at least I had never met anybody who was.

„So?" the blond raised an eyebrow, still smiling kindly. Whatever, she seems to be no harm, I thought.

„Just a coke, thanks," I smiled back and the waitress walked away, her ponytail bouncing after her.

I went back to my thoughts when I felt something strange. It was weird, like somebody tried to get into my head. I turned my head and saw the blond waitress looking a strange way at me, her eyes narrowed and she seemed to be concentrating pretty hard. I quickly moved my gaze away. Great, a telepath, I thought. Just what I needed. It was lucky I learnt years ago how to keep my thoughts and emotions to myself.

„Here's your coke," the waitress put the glass on the table, scanning me.

„Thank you," I smiled up at her, trying to make her sure I meant no harm.

„You are new here. Are you just travelling through or do you plan stay?" the waitress asked and I could see the curiousity almost killed her. Awesome, she's one of those who pokes her nose into everything. Plus it make it even worse she can't read my mind. I bet that was the biggest reason she was so interested.

„Let's say I'm considering staying," I answered, sipping my coke. „How is living here?"

I asked, hoping to make forget the blond about the wall in my head. I didn't need questions and I was way sure the blond got many.

„The best place of the world. I live here ever since I was born," the waitress answered, the grin back on her face again.

I'm so good it hurts, I thought, mentally patting my shoulder for knowing people so well. The girl maybe was a telepath but she was also a local, proud of her little town.

„I'm Sookie by the way," she offered her hand and I shook it firmly.

„Nice to meet you. I'm Sophia," countrymen never failed to amaze me, they were so friendly and genial. Sookie couldn't read my mind and not even that made her suspicious or rude. „I suppose you don't know about a free job I could get."

I was out of money as usual. Living on the road was expensive and the bars I hit and performed some song didn't bring too much into my purse.

„Actually one of our waitress just took off," Sookie answered, rolling her eyes frustrated but still smiling. „It can be kinda crazy around here but if you think you're up to it I can talk to the boss."

„I worked as a waitress, bartender, performer in New York, nothing can scare me away," I answered laughing, opting not to mention I did all of this in a vampire bar.

One, I knew countryfolks, especially southerns weren't so open about vampires, two, I didn't want to talk about it, or even think about what happened back then. That was the past and I left it behind.

„Performer? What do you do?" Sookie asked me excited.

„Singing, playing guitar and dance, the last one only if I must," I explained, ending with a smirk.

„Wow, Sam will be thrilled to have you. Well, as much as he can be thrilled about anything," Sookie giggled and I laughed softly.

„You can come back around 5, Sam will be here and you can talk to him," Sookie said.

„Thank you," I smiled at her.

„Hi, may I?" I peeked in the office Sookie had directed me to speak with the boss.

„Sure, come in," the man waved to me and I shut the door behind me.

„You must be Sophia," the guy kept walking around the small office, like he was looking for something.

I watched him close and sensed something weird about him. It wasn't bad but something definetly strange. He seemed to be the kind of man who always worried about something, the exact opposite of Sookie who herself was like a happy little bubble.

„Ahm, yes. Sophia Smith," I lied, following Sam's every move with my gaze.

I never told anybody my real name. I learnt on the hard way you could never know who would turn against you. I knew too well to give myself away. Back in the days I was the one who betrayed everybody who trusted me.

„Sam Merlotte," Sam said offering his hand. „So do you have any experiences?" he asked, tossing some paper away on the table.

„Yes, I worked as a waitress before, also a bartender," I answered. „What are you looking for?"

„My notepad, everything is in that, the shifts, when the suppliers come…" he explained frustrated.

I scanned the room. There was a big mess but I saw it immediately. I was good at this, finding things.

„That one?" I smiled, pointing at the shelf.

„Yeah," Sam sighed and reached for it. „How did you?"

„I'm good at this," I cut him off, shrugging. „There is always order in chaos, you just have to find the pattern."

„Well, thank you," Sam said, watching me close.

„So, do I get the job?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

I could turn my attitude whenever I wanted. I was like a cameleon. There wasn't anybody left who knew the true Sophia, at least not anybody I stayed in touch with. It was much easier to move on this way. And what could I say about myself anyway? Hi, I'm Sophia Fairholm, the girl who was raised to be a killer, fell in love with a monster, betrayed her family, let everybody die who ever cared about her. That would be one hell of an introduction.

I got a complex personality, I was everything in one person, that was why I could be anybody who I wanted to be, wearing a mask all the time was easier for me than let people in, also I got used to lie everytime. It was a way of life for me.

„Yes, I guess. One month probation. You can start tonight if it isn't too fast for you."

„No, absoulutely no. Actually it's awesome, I'm totally out of money. Spent my last pennies to rent a place," I answered happily.

„Okay then, Sookie will give you the uniform and welcome," Sam nodded.

Everything worked out perfectly. I got the job, found a flat, Bon Temps seemed to be a good place for me. Though Sookie got on my nerves with all the talking and grinning but I didn't say a word. I even enjoyed it a little, she was really nice. And I could even understand all this rambling and grinning with her being a telepath. Tara was one of a kind, she was loud and edgy but I knew I could handle it easily, not to mention Tara wasn't bad she just had an attitude and I met worse. Lafayette got a great sence of humor plus he made the best hamburger I ever ate.

The night was busy but I enjoyed every minute of it. I loved the rush, that I got no time to think. Silence wasn't a friend of me, thinking about what I did and what the consequences were didn't do any good for me.

We were about to close. I was tired but it was a good kind of weariness, not mentally but physically. Only Sookie and I were in the bar, even Sam left.

„So how did like your first night?" Sookie asked, while she cleaned the tables.

„I liked it," I smiled, grabbing some bottle from the tables.

„It would be great if you sing some time," Sookie grinned at me. „I really would like to hear you."

„Sure, though not now but some time soon," I nodded back at her from behind the bar.

I bent down to pick up some broken glass from the floor when I heard the door opening.

„Bill, I'm so glad you came. I want you to meet somebody," Sookie rambled excited.

I stood up and my breath was caught in my throat. The world definetely was a small place.

„Bill Compton?" I looked at the man next to Sookie. I would have never thought we would meet again, let alone in a small town like Bon Temps.

„Sophia?" Bill made the same surprised face as I did.

„You two know each other?" Sookie asked surprised as well.

„It's nice to see you again, Bill," I smiled at him, ignoring Sookie.

„Does Eric know you are here?" Bill asked, looking concerned at me.

I stared at him, my heart missed a beat at the mention of the name, my hand tightened around the bottle I hold.

„Eric is here?" I asked, fighting hard to keep my voice steady.

„You know Eric?" Sookie looked at me, her eyes widening.

„He's the Sheriff of Area 5. Didn't the Council informed you…"

„In that case I'd better leave," I cut him off.

I could feel the blood running out of my face, my body becoming cold. That happened all the time something unexpected or scary happened to me. I almost literally froze.

„I suppose that would be the best for all of us," Bill nodded.

I stared ahead, my mind and body became numb. The sound of breaking glass echoed in the heavy silence. The bottle in my hand broke into pieces, falling to the floor, as well as drops of my blood.

„Oh my Gosh, are you alright?" Sookie ran to me, taking a hold on my bloody hands.

„Yes, I clean this up and leave," I answered, pulling away her hands.

I shook myself mentally. This wasn't the time to break down, there wasn't a time for it.

„Leave it, I'll do it," Sookie offered, benting down next to me.

„I can do it," I groaned, I was about to lose it. I needed to get away from there as soon as it was possible.

I should have been more careful. I should have let down my guards to know if he was close.

Vivid images of Eric standing in front of me covered in blood, my stake pointing right at his heart appeared in front of my eyes.

„No, you need a bandage on your hands," Sookie complained.

„Go," I growled, pushing away Sookie's hand.

„Sookie, we would better leave," Bill took a hold on Sookie's arm, pulling her up from the floor.

„But Bill," Sookie started again but stopped when she saw Bill's face was dead serious.

„It was nice to see you again, Sophia," Bill nodded as they made their way out.

„It was nice to see you, too," I answered, watching them leave.

Amazing, I thought as I closed the bar, taking the key under the flowerpot and light a cigarette. This was so not happening to me. I travelled around the big U.S., avoiding all the big cities, hoping I could escape and there I was, in the middle of nowhere, right beside Eric Northman.

What did he even do there? Sheriff of Area 5… I could imagine how full of himself he must be about it. Not that he didn't work for it. Oh, he did, very hard. Killing almost everybody of my family could be a hell of a job. Again, I couldn't blame him for what he did. We started it by sending me to his bar.

Of course if I didn't run away the Council would have informed me as Bill thought. Or not, because they would have closed me to a dark cell under the ground somewhere far from humanity for what I did.

That was why I was on the run, running from the Council, from Eric, from my past.


	2. Chapter 2

**beta reader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 2  
THE TRUTH BEHIND THE LIES**

Times like this, it was a good thing I never unpacked. I always lived from bags. That way, I just grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could. After Bill told Eric was near, I knew I had to leave sooner rather than later. Maybe he had already sensed I was near. The thought made me shiver. The last thing I wanted was to meet him and when I said last, I meant it, even dying came before it.

I grabbed my bags and started out. As I opened the door, Sookie stood in front of me, ready to knock.

"Hey," she smiled at me. "Can I come in?"

"Actually I was about to go, so…" I answered, trying to step out but Sookie blocked my way.

"Please, just a few words," she pleaded with her eyes and I sighed, stepping aside to let her in.

"You want a beer?" I dropped my bags on the floor, heading to the fridge.

"Sure, that would be nice."

I could feel she was trying to get in my head and it was really starting to piss me off, not to mention I was tired so it was harder to keep her out than normally.

"Sookie, stop it for God's sake!" I groaned, turning to her with the beers.

"What?" she looked at me with her huge innocent eyes, pretending she didn't know what I meant. I'd better show my cards so she would stop.

"Attacking my mind. You won't get in my head until I let you," I rolled my eyes, sipping my beer.

"You know that I…" Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Bill didn't tell you?"

"He only said it was not his territory to tell me anything and if I wanna know more, I had to ask you."

I wasn't surprised to hear that. Bill always seemed to be the man who minded his own business.

"He's right. It isn't his business just like it isn't yours. It's only mine and I've got nothing to say so you can stop trying so hard because it's getting irritating."

"I'm sorry," she dropped her eyes and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked, feeling a little bad about snapping at her.

"I don't know. I sensed something strange when you entered the bar and it caught my attention. Usually I mind my own business," Sookie explained. " How do you know I'm a telepath?"

"I knew it almost from the first minute," I answered, playing with the bottle in my hand. "I was taught how to control my mind so vampires couldn't glamour me."

I decided to talk to her. Somehow I felt I could trust her or maybe it was that I hadn't talked honestly with anybody for years.

"Oh, well that's very thoughtful," Sookie nodded slightly. "It could have been hard," she added, wondering.

"I've tried to block people out for years and sometimes I still fail," she added when she saw me raising an eyebrow, not really getting what she meant before.

"I've never said it was easy. I learnt it since I was 6."

"Six? But vampires…"

"Only came out 3 years ago?" I finished her sentence, watching her eyes widening. "There were people who knew about them before it."

"Oh, like a sect or some kind of group who believed in their existence?" she asked excited.

"You should pay more attention to what I say. I said people who knew about them," I snapped again. I couldn't help but I hate when I had to repeat myself because somebody was slow. "Slayers."

"Slayers?" she asked, her eyebrows coming together, testing the word.

I decided it was easier if I showed her. I wasn't in the mood to spell it out. I let my mind rest, my walls went down so she could get inside my head and see the memory I wanted to show her.

First, I showed her the gym where I trained with other slayers of my age. Then another one where I stood in the middle of the gym, Andrew – another slayer – standing in front of me. We started to fight. I only needed a few minutes to bang him to the floor.

"Wow, that was impressive," she exhaled. "So you have any kind of talents?"

"I'm stronger and faster than average people, of course not as much as a vampire," I smirked.

"Did you hunt vampires?" she asked a little afraid, probably worrying that maybe I tried to hurt Bill, too.

"You gotta understand it was a whole different world before the undead came out of their coffins. They hunted us, we hunted them," I shrugged casually, not trying to hide the truth. It was the way it was, that was the fact.

"That's how you know Bill," she eyed me carefully, the hidden question laying between her words.

"Exactly. But I didn't try to kill him," I said, knowing that was what she wanted to know. I never wanted to hurt Bill. He was simply out of my concern.

"And Eric," Sookie added, watching me close.

"He was my first mission," I said, my jaws clenching. "Also the last," I laughed bitterly.

I was such a promising student. Simply the best of my generation. Of course, I also was a big risk with my passion and stubbornness, plus my attitude always got me in trouble. I could have never live by the big rule number one: do not feel. That was my biggest mistake.

"What happened?"

"He owned a club in Brooklyn, Bloody Valentine," I made a face as I remembered.

_It wasn't too big, about 50-60 people could fit in. The walls were red and black, there was always only dim light and even that was red. The whole place was like a cheesy old school vampire film. I thought it was ridiculous and frumpish. Girls spinned around the poles with the rhythm of the music. At least I liked that. The '60-70's rock music was always my fave. Those bands knew what music was, not like nowadays' wannabes._

"Looked pretty much like Fangtasia. Maybe a little bigger," Sookie said thoughtfully and I raised an eyebrow. "Eric's club."

"Very creative," I smirked. "Anyway, the Council…"

"What's the Council?" Sookie cut me off, curiously.

"The power-that-be of slayers. So it caught their eyes how many people disappeared in the area. They sent me there to get close to the boss."

"Eric," Sookie nodded.

"He was only a monster in my eyes, just a killer. I hated him before I even saw him. I shouldn't have. I wasn't supposed to feel anything."

"But you are human. How could you not feel?" Sookie asked, shocked.

"Emotions only gets in the way, destroying everything," I answered coldly.

"That isn't true. You can't think that seriously."

"I can and I do. They were right about it."

_I went to the club with Andrew as my backup. We didn't go together of course, nobody could know we knew each other. There was a street long line in front of the club and I had no intention of waiting. Patience had never been my virtue. I made my way among the crowd, pushing away the people from my path. I stopped in front of the bouncer._

_"Sorry, only regulars tonight," he said._

_"And beauties, of course," a blond vampire showed up next to him. She looked over me. My long dark hair fell over my shoulder. I wore black thigh length high-heeled boots, a black mini leather skirt and a red top, saying 'BITE ME' on the middle of it. I wanted to provoke them. I thought I would throw up as she licked her cherry red lips, eyeing me._

_"ID, please," she reached toward me._

_I took my fake ID and handed it to her, softly brushing my hand against hers with a cocky smile on my face. She looked at it briefly, gave it back and moved a little so I could get in._

_"Welcome to Bloody Valentine, Sophia Shepperd."_

_I saw Eric the moment I entered the club. He was outstanding with his godlike look. His shoulder length blond hair framed his characteristic face perfectly, his cold blue eyes bored into the dancing crowd before landing on me. When I look into his eyes I caught my breath. There was something in his eyes, depth… I felt a sudden urge to somehow break down his walls, to get behind the lines. I wanted to make him angry, happy, hurt, loved, I wanted to make him feel, I needed to know if there was any humanity left in him. I shook myself mentally, taking deep breathes, cursing myself for what I thought. He was just a monster, I repeated to myself._

"Everything worked out smoothly. Eric noticed me almost instantly, later I made a scene to get his attention even more. I started to work for him. My cover story was that I was an orphan - which actually was even true – without any kind of human relationship. First he had me working as a waitress, sometimes I worked behind the bar and sometimes I sang. As the time went by, I managed to get closer to him. I worked hard everyday to get through his walls and make him trust me," I explained.

I showed Sookie some memories when we went to buy things for the bar together, that he trusted me with business, some of our conversations, that he bought me a place (even if I protested), I even showed her some of our fights.

"Wow, I never saw Eric being with somebody like that," Sookie said, her eyes mirroring her surprise.

I moved my gaze to met hers and showed another memory of mine.

_I carried a bag of garbage out behind the bar when a vampire showed up in the alley._

_"Hey, little girl," he smiled at me, coming closer._

_"Hey there," I answered, already listing my options in my head._

_One, I could run, two I could fight him but that would bring some unwanted questions like how in Hell I didn't die and I didn't need that. So, I decided to choose option one even if I hated it._

_"Do you need help?" He looked over me, my hands tightening into a fist. God, how much I wanted to stake him._

_"No," I answered coldly and turned to leave, but before I could even take a step toward the door, he was in front of me, only inches away._

_"You don't wanna mess with me," I groaned, looking at him hard._

_"Oh, I don't? Why not?" he grinned and pushed me to the ground._

_I started to become very pissed. I stood up, ready to beat the hell out of him, but before I could even reach him he was flying across the alley. I watched with wide eyes, realizing Eric was the one who hit him._

_"She is mine. You would better leave the city now if you value your life." He stood in front of the guy, his voice steady but full of anger, his face showing nothing and still that was the scariest thing I had ever seen in my life._

_"I apologize, I didn't…" the vampire rambled, scared._

_"I do not need your apology. Leave and do not come back ever," Eric stated._

"He considered you as his?" Sookie gasped and I nodded. "So you two…"

"Yes," I smirked.

"But how did you explain you knew he was a vampire?"

"It was easy. I told him my family got attacked by a vampire when I was 5. It was even true," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Sookie nodded.

"It's okay. I don't really remember them. Anyway things slowly got out of hand," another memory came to my mind of the time I spent with Eric.

_I was fighting with Andrew behind the bar. He ripped off the scarf from my neck, his eyes widened with as he saw the bite mark._

_"You let him bite you?" he screamed at me, throwing the scarf to my face._

_I never let Eric bite me on my neck or any other visible place before because I knew then I would have to explain myself just like now. But the night before I got a little carried away and forgot about it. I knew Andrew wouldn't understand I had to do this. I tried to avoid sex but after a month, it became impossible._

_"Do not yell. Somebody can hear you," I glared at him. I was happy Eric had some business to do because he would hear this and then we would be screwed. But I was aware of the other vampires in the bar, especially Pam. That bitch hated me ever since Eric showed interest in me. She was pretty suspicious about me._

_"You liked it, didn't you?" He made a disgusted face._

_"No," I said almost yelling, my eyebrows coming together._

_What did he even think about me? How could I like it a vampire biting me? Of course, the sex was amazing and the bite was necessary and I had to admit it wasn't that terrible at all but I was a slayer, a professional and this was only my role._

_"Are you out of your mind? Did he glamour you?" he started to shake me._

_"You are the one who is out of his mind if you think I'm not capable of doing this," I pushed away his hands, but he grabbed me again. I didn't want to hurt him._

_"I'm going to inform the Council about you," I knew I could beat him up easily but he was the closest man I could call my friend and I didn't want to fight him._

_"Andrew, let go of me," I growled, trying to get out of his grip._

_"No, you'll come home with me." He started to pull me with him when Eric stopped in front of us._

_"You heard the lady. Let go of her," he growled dangerously._

_My body tensed, thinking about the worst possibilities that could happen. Andrew could expose us or Eric could kill him, or both of us._

_"We are not done," Andrew narrowed his eyes at me, then left._

"You loved him," Sookie exhaled shocked.

"Yes," I looked away.

"Anyway it was too late. Somehow he got to know who I am. I guess it was Pam. Probably she hired some people to follow me around in the daytime and I wasn't careful enough," I shrugged a little. "He killed everybody."

It wasn't like they were my real family still they raised me since I was 5 years old. On the other hand nobody would really mind if I died. I was just a soldier in the war, one of the best but still replaceable.

"That's why you run. Eric wants to kill you, too," Sookie watched me concerned.

"No," I shook my head, smirking.

_I laid in the hospital. My eyes slowly started to open. My mind was blurry. I didn't exactly know what happened and how I got there. Slowly my mind cleared and I gasped. Eric figured out everything and came to crash our sanctuary with four or five other vampires. I had an opportunity to kill him when I appeared in front of him out of the blue, but I just couldn't do it._

_The next thing I remember is that I was flying toward the wall, hitting my back hard, then came the kicks, the punches and everything became black. I wondered how it was possible I was still alive, not to mention didn't feel any kind of pain._

_I moved my gaze to the door and saw two men standing there. The way they held themselves I could tell they were slayers, too. They were there to take care of me. I could imagine the Council wasn't happy about what happened. I knew I had to run if I didn't want to end up in a prison._

_I got out of the bed without making any noise. I looked around and realized I didn't have any clothes. Probably they threw out the ones I wore because they were soaking in blood. Great, I thought. At least I had my shoes._

_Thankfully the room was on the first floor ,so I could easily slip out. I tiptoed to the window when a piece of paper caught my eyes on the cupboard. "Life for life. We are equal."_

"He gave you his blood," Sookie gasped with wide eyes. "He saved your life."

"Not out of pure goodness," I laughed bitterly. "He knew what he did. He saved my life so he could torture me. Exchanging blood with him… feeling what he feels. I learnt to control it, too. But in the first year it was almost unbearable. The dreams, the anger, the pain… It was the perfect punishment."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for the reviews, faves/alerts, they mean a lot :) Hope you like the new chapter.**

**beta reader: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 3  
RUN LITTLE RABBIT RUN**

_"You are the scariest creature I have ever met in my existence," Eric muttered barely audible, caressing my bare arms softly._

_My head rested on his chest, my legs tangled with his. It was like lying on a cold stone but a very comfortable one. I was exhausted. Sex with Eric was something indescribable. He was like an express train and he never got tired. There were many times I thought I couldn't keep up with him. But even if he wore me out, absolutely, it was worth it._

_"I love you, too," I smiled sleepily against his skin, my eyelids heavier with every moment._

_"I didn't…" Eric started ready to protest but I cut him off._

_"I know. That'd be too cheesy for you," and with that I was fast asleep._

I woke with a start, my eyes popping open. The nights were the most terrible part of my life. Obviously, Eric lived his life - or died, I never knew what the exact verb was for a vampire's existence – at night, plus I couldn't control my mind when I slept, so I couldn't do anything about the dreams. It was hard to decide what was worse: the dreams about a happier past, or the violent nightmares with blood and hate.

I buried my face into my pillow and screamed, hitting the bed for all I was worth. I shouldn't have let my guard down when I came to Bon Temps. It was stupid of me not to think about checking out if Eric was near. Whatever, it happened already so there wasn't anything I could do about it.

Last night ,Sookie stayed for so long that I decided not to leave. One night here or there wouldn't change anything. It was daytime so only the Council could find me and I barely believed they knew where I was.

I tried to keep it low profile and mostly I had succeed. I never went to places that had security cameras and I stayed out of trouble most of the time. Of course, there had been some occasions when trouble came for me but that wasn't my fault.

I decided now thatI should talk to Sam and quit in person. I would hate to just leave without a word.

"Morning," I said as I stepped into Sam's office.

He sat behind the table, doing paper work.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, looking up at me. "This isn't your shift, is it? Is something wrong?"

Definitely the man with worries.

"I'm sorry but I have to quit," I said.

"What? But you just started," he said, nervously.

"I know and I'm sorry but I have some problems and I have to leave," I answered.

I really was sorry I had to leave in such a hurry, but I didn't know how long Eric would tolerate my nearness and I didn't know how long I could tolerate him being only a few miles away.

"Immediately?" Sam raised an eyebrow and I could tell he was angry.

Sookie mentioned the waitresses often quit in the Merlotte's and that Sam had a hard time with always finding somebody but it wasn't my problem.

"Immediately," I nodded. "I just came to tell you because I didn't want to disappear without a word."

"Not even one more night?" Sam looked at me hopefully.

"Sam," I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's Halloween and all the idiots come out from their cave and I can't find somebody on such short notice."

I sighed, brushing my hair, careworn. I counted my options. One, I could leave immediately and nothing would happen. Two, I could stay and wait for destiny to bite my ass. Alright, the smart choicee would be option one but who said I was smart?

"Alright. But only this one night," I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you," Sam smiled at me gratefully.

Sam was right when he said Halloween was the night of crazy people. The bar was full of people in stupid custumes: witches, angels, devils, ghosts. And most of them were drunk as hell.

When only a few people were left in the bar, I went out with Sookie to have a break.

"I was wondering how it's possible you're bonded with Eric, if you only had his blood once," Sookie said as I light a cigarette.

She wore a black wig and I wore a blond one. That was the most we were willing to do anything for Halloween.

"I don't know, I guess it's got something to do with me being a slayer," I shrugged.

I thought about this often, too. They taught us our blood and scent wasn't different enough for a vampire to recognize what we were. Nature was gracious to our kind. Though nobody said anything about what would happen if a slayer drank a vampire's blood.

"I see…" Sookie nodded slightly. "Do you feel him now?"

"I closed him out. Though it's harder now he's so close," I answered.

I felt his feelings pushing hard on me. It was hard to keep him out. Eric had a strong personality, not to mention some anger issues and barely manageable hormones.

"We'd better go back or Sam will be pissed we left him alone with the Smurfs and Snow White," I laughed, starting back to the bar.

"I'll get my mobile from the car and be back in a minute," Sookie said giggling.

I stood behind the bar. The night became almost silent with only a few drunks left in the bar. After a few minutes I got nervous because Sookie didn't come back. What could take so long? Maybe she didn't find her mobile. I'd better go and see how she's doing, I thought.

When I stepped out, I saw a strange black Hummer in the parking lot. I knew it didn't belong to any of the customers and I got a bad feeling about it. I took a few steps toward it when I saw Sookie. A man caught her and pushed her in the car. She screamed and kicked and struggled to get free, but the man hold her tightly.

I ran toward them as fast as I could, the adrenalin rushing through my veins.

"Go, go, go," I heard the man yelling to the driver, as he shut the door.

The car sped away at the moment I could reach the door.

"Dammit," I yelled, throwing my wig to the ground angrily.

What the hell was this? Who were the men? Why did they take Sookie? I should have been here. If I came out only a minute earlier, it wouldn't have happened.

"Where is Sookie?" Bill stopped next to me, scaring the shit out of me.

Vampires and their silent movements. I could see the alert in his eyes. He knew something happened to Sookie. Probably they were bonded, too.

"They took her," I answered, waving with my hands in the air.

"Who?"

"I dunno. She went to her car, looking for her mobile and I was in the bar. I came out to see what was taking so long and I tried to stop them, but they already shoved her in the car and left."

"Which way?"

"North," I pointed to the road and Bill was already out of sight.

This was typical. I had never had to look for trouble, it always found me. I knew I should have left. Now I wanted to know who were these guys and why they took Sookie. Okay, it wasn't my problem, still I felt responsible since I could have come out earlier.

Also, Sookie was nice to me. I could count the people who ever did something good for me on one hand.

"Nothing," Bill stopped in front of me, worry all over his face.

"What happened?" Sam stepped out of the bar.

"Somebody kidnapped Sookie," Bill answered.

"What? Who?" Sam asked, shocked.

"I saw it. There were at least two guys, one at the wheel, the other took Sookie in the car. I could have stopped them but I was too late."

"I have to call Eric," Bill said, his eyes fixing on me.

Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I was about to scream. That's what you got for playing with fire.

"Bill," I looked at him, warning in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Sophia," he said and started to dial.

I stood there frozen. I could leave but again I felt it was my fault Sookie got kidnapped and I also had a feeling I would have to fight Bill and Sam, and I simply didn't want that.

"Sookie got kidnapped," Bill said, then silence.

I felt a rush of anger running through me. Okay, Eric wasn't happy about the news. I wondered if he had a thing for Sookie. Not like that would be any of my business.

"I'll be there in half an hour," Bill said and ended the call.

I looked at him frustrated. My instinct kept shouting at me: RUN! But I knew better. There was no way out of this anymore.

"You tell me every detail and I will try my best to keep you out of this," Bill said.

That was a nice thought though I knew it wouldn't work out. Eric would want to know why Bill didn't help Sookie, then he would have to tell he wasn't there, then of course he would have to tell how he knew what happened.

I told him everything anyway and then he was off. We decided we would wait for him at my place with Sam. I changed my working clothes for jeans and a black tank top and pulled my hair in a ponytail.

I made coffee and we sat in an uncomfortable silence in the kitchen waiting for Bill to call.

"What are you?" I asked not knowing what to talk about and I was curious.

I could see my question caught Sam off guard. He was staring at me with wide eyes and shifted uncomfortably on his seat.

"What do you mean?" He asked back, watching me cautiously.

I guess it didn't happen everyday that somebody asked him this and it was pretty personal territory, not to mention he'd only known me for a day, so I wasn't surprised he didn't want to talk to me about it.

"You aren't a normal human, no offense," I shrugged.

It wasn't a big deal for me to deal with the supernatural and I wanted to let him know it.

"I'm a shifter," he answered after a few minutes of thinking.

"I knew something was wrong with you," I nodded but regret my words at the moment I said them. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I've got no problem with it. It's just… Geez, I'm not used to small talk."

"It's okay," he laughed, seeing my embarrassment. "What about you?"

"I'm a fighter," I winked at him playfully.

"You don't wanna tell me," he nodded, understanding.

"It's just that… it's better for you not to know," I answered diplomatically. That was the truth. Anybody who knew who I was, was in danger.

There came the silence again. I was lost in my thoughts and I waited for the moment when Bill told Eric about me. I had to be prepared. I knew I couldn't shut it out and it wouldn't be pleasant.

"So you know Eric?" Sam broke the silence.

"Hm?" I looked at him dumbfounded.

"Eric. You know him," Sam repeated.

"Oh, yeah, I… I know him," I nodded sheepishly.

"You didn't seem to be happy when Bill called him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Well, our… thing didn't end up too well," I answered, brushing my hair nervously.

It was an annoying habit but better than chewing my nails.

"I guess it isn't such a surprise, knowing Eric," Sam smiled at me kindly.

"I guess you're right," I laughed softly "But it wasn't his…" and then there it was.

I gasped as I felt the anger and the hate overwhelm me. It was like a punch in my stomach and I couldn't breath for a moment. I started to shake and my legs went up and down nervously.

"Are you alright?" Sam watched me, concerned.

"Yeah," I let out a sigh I didn't realize I was holding. "I need some air."

I jumped out of my chair and went outside. I light a cigarette and started to pace up and down. Hell, he was pretty pissed. Secretly, I hoped he would deal with me less badly since everything happened such a long time ago. But it couldn't be so long for him, counting his 1000 years old existence, also Eric would never forget and never forgive.

"It's Bill," Sam appeared up in the door, holding my mobile for me.

"I'm here," I said to the phone. It was a funny way to answer to a call but it was something I picked up when I was with Eric.

"He wants to see you," Bill said and I could hear in his voice that he was worried I would decline.

"Okay," I said after a few moments.

I knew too well to say no. Eric would come for me anyway, so there was no reason to try to run.

"Sam will tell you how to get here."

I stopped the car in front of Fangtasia. The parking lot was totally packed. On my way to the bar, I managed to close Eric out and make my mind empty. I could only hope I could keep it up.

"He's waiting for you," Bill said, opening the car's door for me. I bet, he's waiting, I thought. "I'll make a few call and go after you."

Lovely. He didn't want to be in the war zone when we met again. That was promising.

I made my way among the crowed. I almost laughed how similar it was to the first day I went to Bloody Valentine, but just almost. I saw Pam at the door and felt a flipflop in my stomach. I was about to throw up. Holding back emotions wasn't healthy.

"I will be damned if this isn't Sophia Shepperd. Or should I say the traitor?" she smiled at me wickedly, showing off her fangs.

"Too bad you're already damned," I glared at her. "Let me in."

That was just so Eric. He didn't tell Pam I was coming. He wanted to pull me off from my numbness. I bet he knew I had learned to shut him out over the years and it bothered him. He was a control freak and he wanted me to know he still had power over me. Well, nice try, but not enough.

"You are even more stupid than I thought you were if you think I will let you near him again."

"Too bad I don't ask your permission," I pulled out my gun and pointed it right into her face.

"You know that won't kill me," she rolled her eyes, bored like she was disappointed I didn't come out with a stake.

"No, but it would be ugly and it would hurt like a bitch, especially in that pretty face of yours," I cocked my head to the side, smiling at her sweetly.

"You know I might even like you if you weren't such a pest for Eric," she glared at me. "Welcome to Fangtasia," she stepped aside.

I patted her on the shoulder and started forward but she grabbed my arms.

"Put it out," she held a basket for me.

There was every kind of thing in there, mostly silver bracelets, necklaces, even some knives. I knew the routine from back then but I'd hoped I could avoid it. I hated to be weaponless. However I didn't want to start a fight so I dropped my gun in it.

"The others, too," Pam glared at me and I sighed dramatically.

This whole procedure was like undressing. I took my knives from my shoes, the ones from my bra and yes, I even gave her my stake.

"Happy?"

"As much as I can be with you alive," she said and turned to leave. It always felt wonderful being welcomed.

As I entered the ba,r my own voice welcomed me. Classy, I smirked. Eric did his best to fill my emptiness but I still wasn't about to surrender. I looked around as I went to the office. Sookie was right, this place was pretty much like Bloody Valentine.

I stopped for a moment when I saw a throne in the middle of the floor on a stage. Ha, and I thought I knew what ridiculous was. I could imagineEric sitting there, watching the tourists bored, women fainting by the sight of him, disgusting fangbangers trying to get his attention. He must love it.

I walked into Eric's office without knocking. He sat on the couch, feeding from some pathetic woman, his eyes on me at the very moment I stepped in. Obviously, he waited for me. If he thought I would be jealous of a miserable fangbanger like that one, he didn't know me.

He pushed the girl away, toward the door. She could barely walk but she managed to glare at me when she went by me. I felt sorry for her. I always thought fangbangers hoped that one of the vampires would fall in love with them and take care of them the rest of their lives. The only problem was it never happened. Life was a horror movie rather than a fairy tale.

Honestly, I was even happy a little about the interlude because seeing Eric face to face again was something I hadn't been prepared for. He was still the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Not like that was a surprise, since vampires didn't change. He wore simple jeans and a black t-shirt what showed off all of his muscles and said he had nothing to be ashamed of. Seeing him was like a ticket to the past. My guards almost instantly went down and I needed every ounce of self control to keep myself together.

"Still walking in like you own the place," Eric said, his eyes never leaving my face. "Too bad your parents are dead. They could have taught you how to knock."

"I always loved how kindhearted you were," I answered coldly, not wanting to make any kind of reaction about his comment. "You cut off your hair."

"I got something in it," he shrugged in a barely visible way.

"I don't even wanna know," I groaned, already imagining what kind of "something" that could be.

"Blood and meat," he said, his mouth curling to a smile.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal," I made a disgusted face.

He pushed my buttons to knock me out of my numbness. He wanted to get under my skin but if he wanted to play nasty, I could do it, too.

"Sit," he commanded with a hard voice, any normal person – human or vampire – would follow but not me.

This was a power game, who was stronger, whose will would predominate. In Eric's existence there were three important thing. Eric Northman, of course, power over everything and everybody, and money. Well, since power is money and money is power, I could say it was only two.

"I'd rather stand," I stated, not showing any intention to move from the spot I stood.

"I will not say it again," he growled, stepping to me so he was towering over me.

Honestly, I never liked this position, that he was so much taller than me. I hated I had to stare up at him if I wanted to talk to him. Plus, he did it to scare me, to show even more how easily he could end me. Too bad, I stopped being scared of the reaper a long time ago.

"Well, since you asked such a nice way," I moved behind his desk, sitting to his chair and put my feet up on the desk.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, without turning to me.

"Here at your very creatively named club, Fangtasia, or here in Louisiana, or on this planet, or…"

"Do not play with me, Sophia," he demanded, already in front of me with his inhuman speed, grabbing the two sides of the chair, turning me toward him fully, my feet falling to the floor with a loud thump.

He showed his fangs, I could feel the anger radiating from him through our bond though that wasn't the only thing I could feel. After all, it wasn't such a bad thing I couldn't block him out entirely.

"It pisses you off, doesn't it?" I smiled at him cockily. "That you can't scare me, that I'm still not afraid of you, that I can still make you feel, can make you angry but mostly that you still want me, even after what I did."

I could barely finish my sentence when his fist met with my jaw with a huge crunching sound. Okay, probably the "huge crunching sound" was only audible for me but I bet it was spectacular as my head flew from the right side to the left.

"Eric," I heard Bill's warning voice from the door and we both turned to him.

"It's okay, Bill," I said, licking the blood from my lips. "I asked for it, wanted to get over with it so we could talk like civilized creatures from now on."

I could feel Eric's anger growing again as the realization hit him that I had played with him. Well, like I said, two could play this game and I wasn't about to give in easily after years of suffering. I knew him inside and out, maybe more than myself. He wasn't the only one who knew where to push.

"Talk," Eric commanded, taking a step back from me.

"I didn't hear you say please," I cocked my head to the side, grinning at him.

He pulled me up by my arms, his grip so strong my bones would have broke into pieces if I was a normal human.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't see how it's got anything to do with Sookie's thing," I narrowed my eyes. My heart beat in my chest as a jackhammer. Okay, being near to Eric was harder than I thought it would be.

"I don't believe in coincidences," he said, still holding me like I could run away. Sure, like I would have a chance against a flying vampire.

"Well, I've got nothing to do with it," I stated, pushing away his hands. "Black Hummer H3, 2006. At least two men, one at the wheel so I didn't see him. The other is about 6'1 tall, 180 pounds, muscular, probably dark brown or black hair, black clothes. That's all I know, no more, no less."

"Did you not see the license plate?" He asked annoyed.

I just gave him a perfect description of everything I saw but of course that wasn't enough. Eric Northman always wanted more.

"You think I'm an amateur?" I raised an eyebrow irritated. "There was no license plate to see, if there had been, I would have seen it, Mr. I-know-everything-so-much-better-than-everybody," I glared at him.

"Do not dare talk down to me, woman," he growled, his fangs out again, rudely invading my personal space, by standing right in front of my face.

"Then do not ask dumb questions," I said, mockingly. "I said I knew no more and no less. What couldn't your 1000 years old brain understand from that?"

"Eric might be right," Bill said, interrupting our glaring at each other session.

I was panting like I ran a damn marathon. One, I was pretty pissed off because I was stupid enough to stay in Bon Temps, then Eric was so mad at me, it was hard for him not to beat the crap out of me, plus there were the damn hormone thing. He wanted to do me there and then even if he hated me and as much as I hated to admit it, the same was true about me.

"It is very suspicious for you show to up and then somebody takes Sookie," said Bill.

"Do you have any enemies?" Eric asked, looking hard at me.

"You mean other than you?" I asked back, narrowing my eyes.

I simply didn't like where this conversation was heading. Why would it be my fault? Maybe Sookie shouldn't have hang with vampires, then she wouldn't got kidnapped.

"Sorry but I just can't think right now," I said and that was the truth. It would be hard enough to deal with my own emotions but not being alone in my head was too much.

"Try harder," Eric growled.

"If you could control your damn anger that would be a lot of help," I yelled at him. So much for keep myself together.

"Maybe we'd better leave and give time to Sophia to think. Somebody might be call from the kidnappers," Bill spoke up.

"That's right. I need to be alone," I stated, moving toward the door.

"Don't even think about leaving, Sophie," Eric called after us, I flinched a little by hearing my nickname from him but I kept walking without glancing back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally my beta got time to check this out so hopefuly there isn't any mistake left. Also she doesn't have the time for me anymore so I'm looking for somebody who could help me with this. PM me please if anybody would like to help. Thanks.**

**bete: Fleur LB**

**CHAPTER 4  
IDIOT**

I was running, and just for a change this time not from anybody or for anybody. This time I ran only for the sake of running. I liked running because it helped calm my nerves, it turned me off. Running, just like lying, was a way of life. I lied because I ran and I ran because I lied. The circle closed in.

I was lost in my thoughts, but not lost enough to miss that I was being followed. Whoever it was, I didn't want him or her to know that I realized somebody was after me. I continued my jog, kept my pace steadily. After a while, I turned to the left at the corner of a house and I tried to become one with the wall. I steadied my breathing and waited for my stalker.

A man turned in, obviously looking for me. I didn't hesitate a moment as I kicked him in the stomach. He was well-built, spiky black hair, and tall. Oh, so tall, plus he had arms, good god what arms were those, like my waist. And he was handsome, even hot. If he wasn't a stalker I would be glad I met him.

But this wasn't the time to think about my non-existent love life. My kick was unexpected but he didn't fall, only stumbled a few steps back. Nice, he was even strong. I took the opportunity and punched him in the nose. I reached for his arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed him to the wall.

"Who sent you?" I asked, tightening my hold on him. He'd better not move because I wouldn't hesitate to break his wrist.

"Eric Northman," he growled.

I gasped a little and for a moment my grip loosened. Eric trusted me with his whole heart. How very nice of him. Not that I would trust myself. My momentary wondering was enough for him to free his arm and pin me against the wall.

"And it isn't in my contract to let little girls beat me up," he grinned at me.

I stomped at his feet, pushed him further from myself. I kicked his legs out from under him and knelt on him.

"And I don't like being called little girl," I glared at him.

"Northman told me be aware of you. I guess he was right," he said, smirking.

"Right about what?" I raised an eyebrow cautiusly.

"That you are dangerous."

"I am," I nodded, grinning.

I only saw what beautiful eyes he got then, deep brown and they mirrored so much kindness and warmth.

"You know as much as I like this position, it would be also nice to move," he said and I realized he was still in between my legs.

"Sorry," I laughed and moved off him, offering my hand to pull him up.

"I'm Nikolaj, but you can call me just Niko," he smiled at me and my heart melted.

Oh, sweet Lord where was this big loving bear before? He was something different from what I had ever met in my life. It was like love radiated from him. Only standing next to him made me feel better.

"Sophia and you can call me Sophia," I answered, dusting my pants. "So I know it isn't your job to get beaten up by me but what I wanna know is what's your job?"

"Following you and not letting you leave. That's it," he shrugged as we started to walk side by side.

"Ah, I see," I nodded slightly. How thoughtful of Eric. He gave me a daytime man so I couldn't run away, not that I had any intention to do so. "What are you exactly? Just because that kick would have broken at least two of your ribs if you were an average man."

"Were, I'm a werebear," he answered proudly.

Yeah, a big loving bear, that's what I thought, too.

"I thought your kinds hate each other," I said thoughtfully.

It wasn't just myth. Weres and vamps hated each other. As much as I knew weres came right after slayers on the line.

"Yeah, I guess there's somebody who Northman hates even more," he shrugged and I glanced away.

Big hurrays for me, I was the most hated of Eric Northman. Niko should have sensed my uneasiness because he glanced at me and gasped.

"No way, you are the threat," he said with wide eyes.

"Pretty much seems like," I answered, avoiding his eyes.

"I thought I had to protect you," he added, shocked.

"Do you really think I need protection?" I laughed.

"Hey, Sam," I said as I entered the bar with Niko hot on my heels.

Last night, I promised Sam that I would take Sookie's shifts until she came back, so there I was.

"Who is he?" Sam eyed Niko suspiciously.

"Ah, my shadow," I waved at him, heading to change.

"Your shadow?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Eric sent him to guard me," I shrugged, closing the door behind me.

The afternoon was quiet, so I had time to talk with Niko. He belonged to the pack who lived in Shreveport and their alpha owed Eric, that was how he ended up as my bodyguard. He also told me he came from Russia, not that it wasn't obvious with that deadly sexy Russian accent of his.

Eric was on full alert at the moment the sun settled down. It wasn't even two minutes when Niko's mobile rang. He made a face and I didn't have to be a genius to figure out who it was.

"Yes, she's here. Safe and sound," he rolled his eyes. "Though she almost broke a few of my ribs."

"I will take her there," Niko answered. "Oh, okay. Alright. Bye," he ended the call and sighed. "Some Bill will be here in any minute and take you to Fangtasia."

"Good evening, Sophia," Bill entered at the moment Niko finished his sentence.

I could forget about alone time until Sookie was found. Not that I complained being with Niko.

"I guess my duty is off for now. " There was some kind of disappointment in his voice and I'd belying if I said I didn't like it.

"Then I see you tomorrow?" I smiled at him kindly.

"Sure, I can't let you go, no matter what," he winked at me before he left.

I almost burst into laughter when I entered Fangtasia with Bill. Eric sat on his throne, exactly the way I imagined yesterday. He waved for us to go to him. As we made our way toward him I tried to concentrate on the ridiculousness of the situation rather than Eric's feelings.

"Did you think?" Eric asked, his eyes bored in the crowed.

"I always think, you know, I think so I am," I was a smartass, there was no cure for it. "Thanks for the bear, by the way. I thought you hate weres."

"Obviously, I hate you more," he glared at me.

"You do realize hate is a feeling, too, right?"

Eric didn't say anything, only moved his gaze to me and looked at me with those deadly cold eyes that scared living and undead. I couldn't help but think about how different was Niko with those huge warm brown eyes.

"Well, let's see," I said, rolling my eyes. "There's my fairy ex. But I heard…"

"You got envolved with a fairy?" Eric almost yelled at me and I swear I even felt some jealousy.

"Yeah, so what? I'm not a nun for God' sake."

It was only for a week because he was a possessive bastard but I got no intention of enlightening Eric about it.

"A fairy?" he asked again in disbelief.

"Fai-ry," I said again, slowly. "Do you want me to spell it to you?"

"It could be him," he glared at me.

"Nope. I heard he moved on after our awful break up when I spit lemonade on him."

He muttered something under his breath that I didn't understand so I decided to continue.

"I got in a fight with some stupid weres in Ashland but that was years ago. There was an angry spirit in Scobey but I don't think that would come back from Hell. The witches in Towner, they aren't the kidnapping kind. That's all I could think of at the moment," I took a deep breath finally after finishing my long speech.

"Do you plan to make all kind of supernatural creatures your enemy?" Eric asked, kicking some fangbanger away from the stage.

"Sure, everybody needs a goal in their life," I snapped, irritated.

"Wait a minute…" I gasped. I was such an idiot.

"What?" Eric moved his gaze to me, alerted by my nervousness.

"Oh my God. You were right," I exhaled, looking up at him.

"That isn't new," he smirked. "In what this time?"

I bet Eric and modesty were on the same page in the dictionaries.

"Sookie was wearing a black wig," I stared in front of myself.

"So what?" Bill raised an eyebrow, talking for the first time since we had been there.

"So they thought it was Sophia," Eric said before I could answer.

It wasn't only my fault because I didn't get there in time, but it was also my fault because they wanted me. I was such an idiot. How couldn't I figure it before?

"You know who they were," Eric stated, his eyes fixing on me.

"Yeah," I sighed, glancing away. "SSA."

"SSA? What is that?" Bill asked.

"Special Slayer Association. They are specially trained slayers. They are the top. They are like rock stars. They deal with the extra dangerous situations," I explained. "How awesome. I bet I'm famous by now."

"If they are so well qualified, as you say, how i it possible they got the wrong person?" Eric smirked.

I could see he wasn't impressed by my enthusiasm over the SSA. But it was huge. Probably it was stupid of me to be proud of the organization I was wanted by, but hey, that meant I had a huge reputation.

"Well, since you killed everybody who knew me and my papers disappeared under mysterious circumstances, nobody really knows how I look like. I'm like a ghost," I answered shrugging.

Mysterious circumstances meant I broke into the central and stole my papers in case the Council would want to find me. How very smart of me that was.

"Why are they after you?" Eric asked again.

Man, I thought he was smart enough to figure it out on his own. You didn't have to be Einstein to know the answer.

"What do you think?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "The Council is after me."

"Why? Did you piss them off, too?"

"That's what I don't understand either," I answered cynically. "I'm such a good slayer, right? I mean, I can't even imagine anybody could do better than me. First I let you kill everybody, then I didn't kill you, then I drank your blood," I glared at him. "Who knows? Maybe they wanna honor me."

"I see," Eric nodded. "You are wanted because you didn't accomplish your job."

"Pretty much," I smirked. "Dead or alive."

"What do you mean dead or alive?" Eric head snapped up.

He stared at me and surely, I was wrong but I felt something strange through the bond… a hint of worry… It disappeared as fast as it came so I didn't have time to analyze the feeling.

"Alive would be better I guess but I don't think it would be a big deal if I died. I'm a huge threat to them."

"They are afraid of a little girl like you?" Eric laughed and I glared at him.

He exactly knew I wasn't just a girl. He knew what I was capable of doing. I could have killed him if I wanted to.

"I'm a threat because I know the system. I bet you still don't have any clue how we work."

Though I didn't have any clue what happened after the vampires came out, I was almost 100% sure the Council was still cautious about them.

"We are working on the subject," he growled. "Maybe you could…"

"Don't even think about it," I pointed at him. "No way I'm going to tell you anything."

"I could always force you," his mouth curled up to an evil smile.

"Do you know where could they take her?" Bill asked, before I could answer, reminding me he was there, too.

"Ah, no. If you want me to guess, I would say somewhere out of the States, maybe an island, but I really don't know. The Council's locations are top secret."

"Can you find it out? Do you have any contacts?" Eric asked.

"Sure, there's Jimmy. Wait, you killed him. Then there's Erica. Too bad, you killed her, too," I glared at him.

"Okay, I get it. I killed everybody," he growled frustrated.

"But if they want Sophia, they will let Sookie go," Bill wondered.

"Eventually," I nodded.

Obviously, sooner or later they would find out they got the wrong person. Only God knows what that meant to me.

"I know somebody who maybe has a contact with slayers. You can go home for now," he waved at us.

Oh, well, thanks Master Eric, I groaned mentally.

"Bubba is waiting at your car. He will be with you at nights," he added. "Don't mention his name. He is very sensitive about his past."

"I feel honored by your concern about me," I smirked.


End file.
